Osamurai Van Osamu
・オサム |Image = 200px |Civilization = Darkness |Civilization2 = Fire |Civilization3 = Nature |Signature = Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova, Codeking Ludwig, Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" |Voice Actor = 桐本 琢也 中司 ゆう花 Yuuka Nakatsukasa (As a child) }} Osamurai Van Osamu is a character introduced in the Duel Masters Victory V season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the YA.RA.SI band. Personality He is a carefree person who he tends to joke around with his fellow band members. However, he has stated that he is only using his fellow band members like Seiya. .]] Anime He is actually a creature imposing the form of a human, but this creature is not stated. He is capable of stopping time just by playing the piano. His original identity is a prince who lives next to Prin Prin's homeland, as he had tried to marry her since he was a baby, he has came to pursue her and has appeared in front of Katta due to this. This indicates that his true identity could be Truename Shuramaru or to be more exact, Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror". After he loses to Katta in a duel, the remainder of Katta's classmates, who were previously turned to cards, were reverted to normal. As an apology, he takes them to the Triworld so that they can enjoy dueling. Manga He has the ability to "control fate" and in his first duel against Katta, he used Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova to put 3 Codeking Ludwig into the battle zone and won. After he won, he turned Katta into a card, Dragon Ryu is forced to eat Curry Bread that is 100 times hotter than usual with an acorn mask on and Nanmo Nai was forced to drink urine. Then in order to get revenge on Katta, he set fire on Dragon Ryu and Prin Prin's wooden hut and even trapped himself in the process. After that he challenged Katta to a duel where he used Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" as a trump card but lost to Katta's Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon and Golden Victory, Secret Ogre. Then it was known that his ability to "control fate" is nothing but hypnosis. Then Katta's classmates were reverted to normal form and he and Seiya Kubo apologized and continued their activities. His writing is extremely horrible and has written his name in Hiragana instead of the usual katakana. This is mainly because that he is actually a creature and not a human. Deck He plays creatures with the King Command Dragon and Unknown races such as his key card, Codeking Ludwig. *Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" *Codeking Cantabile *Codeking Fortissimo *Codeking Ludwig *Codeking Mozart *Codeking Number Nine *Chopin, Dragon King *Destiny Ryusei of Fate *Faerie Life *Fate *Mendelssohn *Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo *Necrodragon Ballas Lance *Prelude of Horror *Überdragon Bajulaterra *Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova *Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor *Bolshack NEX Trivia * He is printed on the Year 11 promotional card, VAN Beat, Battlefield Pianist and Prelude of Horror. * His name is written in inconsistent format in CoroCoro and the Manga. Examples include: **おさむらい・VAN・オサム ("Osamurai" in hiragana) **オサムライ・VAN・おさむ ("Osamu" in hiragana) **オサムライ・VAN・オサム ("VAN" should be "ヴァン") **However, when one of Class 5-2's teachers called "Koguma sensei" is released from her card form in the anime, he is called "オムライス・パン・オサル". (Omuraisu pan osaru, a wordplay on his name that literally translates to "Omlette Rice Bread Monkey") Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Villains Category:YA.RA.SI